


Secrets

by studentnumber24601 (queenitsy)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/studentnumber24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some things everyone knew about Spot Conlon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

There were things everyone knew about Spot Conlon. Everyone knew about that time Spot had punched that cop in the face and gotten away with it. Everyone knew Spot could hold his liquor and drink a guy three times his size under the table. Everyone knew Spot's dad had died working on the Brooklyn Bridge, and Spot talked about the Bridge being in his blood.

And there were things only a few people knew about Spot Conlon. Only a few select guys knew that Spot couldn't drink for shit, but was great at nursing one or two drinks all night without anyone noticing it. A handful of guys knew that Spot's mom was a hooker, but no one said it when Spot was in the room for fear of getting a split lip. And only the guys who'd been there knew that Spot _had_ punched that cop, but he hadn't really gotten away with it so much as he'd run like hell and eventually lost him in the crowd.

And then there were things only Racetrack knew. Like that Spot saved his pennies so he could buy his mama breakfast on her birthday, or that Spot had only punched that cop because the cop was about to haul off one of the kids Spot looked after. Spot Conlon didn't like people knowing he had a heart.

But Racetrack knew. He knew more about Spot Conlon's heart than anyone else alive, including Spot _and_ his mama. So he didn't mind helping to spread stories, making sure everyone knew the things Spot wanted them to know, while he waited around for Spot to figure things out himself.

Spot would figure it out someday. And Racetrack liked keeping secrets.


End file.
